Noie-toi dans mon chagrin
by Ash Dys
Summary: Métaphore de son chagrin, de la monotonie dans laquelle elle vivait... Avant que la glace ne la sauve. — Gruvia, obviously. Drabble avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de romance et de culcul. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


**AN :**

* * *

Noie-toi dans mon chagrin.

C'était un jour de grisaille, de brouillard et de larmes non séchées. L'onde se mouvait, gracile, sur le sol de marbre froid et dur, poursuivant sa course céleste vers le sein de tout être. Les nuages gonflés s'entrechoquaient avec vacarme, se dissolvant peu à peu à l'aube naissante et ses larmes sur les roses. Colère non maîtrisée, une décharge foudroyante retentit dans le lointain tandis que l'écume s'apaisait progressivement, laissant un long sillon blanc que formait sa corolle. Transparence. La pluie voilait la nature — et sa pudique nudité qu'apportait l'hiver après l'automne et ses grandes rousseurs flamboyantes ; elle l'abreuvait aussi et la noyait de mélancholie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux cette pluie ! On ne va pas pouvoir sortir ! »

Elle frissonna, retint ses larmes et s'engagea dignement sur la chaussée, frôlant les voitures, le clapotis de l'eau sur ses talons rythmant les divagations de son âme. Comme un trou dans son cœur alourdit par l'eau.

« La pluie est si déprimante. »

Une goutte puis deux s'accrochèrent à ses longs cils. Elle les laissa courir le long de sa joue et mourir sur le sol bitumé, un masque immuable collé sur son visage.  
Ce n'était pas si désagréable au fond, de se faire haïr. À défaut d'être aimée, elle en avait l'habitude et ne se plaignait plus, murée dans son lourd silence. Les hommes aimaient le soleil, la chaleur, la joie... Elle n'avait rien de tout cela à donner. Seulement une pluie sans vie, morne et terne, berçant la monotonie du monde, noyant la tristesse des gens dans leur chagrin, le regret de certains dans leur souvenirs.  
Les clapotis à peine perceptibles du fin voile d'eau sur les carreaux furent remplacés par un fort torrent, une précipitation lourde et puissante martelant le sol comme l'artillerie de Napoléon lors de la bataille de Waterloo. C'était une lutte sans merci entre les affres de la terre avalant par goulées la colère de la tempête. Un ouragan s'était créé, déchaîné, détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle regardait son élément régir sa loi, elle l'observait, impassible.

Tout ça... pour un brin de solitude et de jalousie ?

Tout allait pour le pire lorsque la glace fusionna avec l'eau. La pluie devint neige, les fins flocons virevoltaient et finirent leur course dans la chevelure bleue de la jeune femme. Délicate parure, une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise. Un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres, des cheveux noir corbeau en bataille, et ses traits, les traits les plus durs et les plus tendres à la fois qu'elle avait jamais vu. Son cœur rata un battement, médusée. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.  
Et l'accalmie vint. Le silence, la résignation, mais aussi l'amour ?  
Deux corps dansant, fluides et ondulant s'y noyèrent à coeur et corps perdus.

« Noie-toi dans mon chagrin. »

C'était une résurrection, une rédemption. La bleutée rit doucement et le jeune homme sourit. Elle était bien plus belle ainsi ; la femme de la pluie avait enfin vu un soleil radieux. Des larmes inondaient ses joues glacées... Des larmes de joie. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du brun, son regard cherchant le sien. Il pouvait lire en elle, aurait-elle pu croire. Elle se noyait dans la perfection de ce moment, elle, la pluie morne et terne...

« Regarde, lui dit-il, cette fleur. N'est-elle pas plus belle sous le voile de la rosée du matin ? »

Elle tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts un pétale de la pâquerette qu'il tendait. Ses larmes séchèrent et en écho, les vagues s'apaisèrent. L'onde bleue scintillait à présent sous les timides rayons du soleil filtrant à travers la masse nuageuse.

Elle rit, elle le suivit et oublia sa profonde tristesse.

* * *

_Alors ? Patates ? Tomates ? C'était très... fluffy. Je sais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Des avis ? Je persiste à penser que la review est le meilleur salaire d'un auteur de fanfiction ! Merci à tout ceux qui en laisseront et je réitère : __**culte aux reviewers !**__*part se pendre*_


End file.
